Complicated
by OyaF
Summary: no summary, just read it! a drabble staring HunHan / KaiLu / KaiSoo


**Complicated**

Author : Oya Franata

Main Cast :

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Genre : bromance, BL, YAOI, shonen-ai, boyxboy, typo(s), little angst, etc

Length : Drabble

Rating : G

Disclaimer : Semua cerita ini asli karangan author sendiri, murni hasil pemikiran dan imajinasi author sebagai seorang fangirl. JUST FOR FUN!

Warning : OOC, YAOI, shonen-ai, boyxboy, typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! PLAGIATOR? GO AWAY!

.

.

.

"_**Love at first sight" – Luhan**_

Kaki mungil Luhan terus berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sepanjang koridor lantai 3 universitasnya. Tumpukan buku dan kertas dalam genggamannya mempersulitnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat menuju lantai 1.

"Hannie hyung.." panggil seseorang saat Luhan menuruni tangga di lantai 2.

Luhan berpaling melihat sosok yang memanggilnya, "Sehunie, ada apa?"

"Ayo kita pulang bersama!" sahut Sehun –seseorang yang memanggil Luhan—bersemangat.

"Maaf, hunie, hari ini aku sibuk sekali, kau tau kan kalau aku terpilih menjadi panitia acara festival akhir semester nanti." Balas Luhan sedikit menyesal.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa dan berjalan melalui Luhan yang menghembuskan nafasnya pelan mencoba memaklumi sifat kekanakan Sehun. Luhan kembali merajut langkahnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Sekali lagi Luhan harus menghembuskan nafasnya melihat meja yang akan dipakainya menjadi tempat pendaftaran pengisi acara festival tahunan yang biasa di adakan universitasnya berantakan. Bukankah tadi pagi Suho bilang bahwa ia sudah membersihkan tempat itu?

"Oh astaga~ bagaimana aku bisa pulang cepat kalau semuanya berantakan seperti ini? Kenapa pula Suho memberiku tugas mengurus pendaftaran pengisi acara? Kenapa bukan Minseok saja? Eommaaaaa.. aku ingin pulang..." gerutu Luhan sambil membereskan meja yang akan dipakainya.

Luhan masih larut dalam dunianya –membereskan meja sambil menggerutu tidak jelas—tanpa menyadari ada seorang lelaki berkulit tan yang berdiri disebelahnya, menunggu Luhan berhenti menggerutu tidak jelas. Manik matanya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan yang menurutnya lucu dan menggemaskan, ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

"Sunbae, aku ingin mendaftar mengisi acara festival akhir semester." Ujar lelaki berkulit tan itu santai.

"Ish! Kau tidak bisa lihat aku sedang sibuk? Kembali saja nanti!" sahut Luhan tanpa melirik sedikitpun lelaki tan itu.

"Oh begitu, bagaimana kalau aku menunggu disini saja?"

Luhan mendecak sebal, kenapa lelaki ini cerewet sekali? Apa dia tidak tau mood Luhan benar-benar berantakan sekarang. Dengan malas Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat lelaki yang terus mengajaknya bicara itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik, mereka seolah terjebak kedalam manik mata masing-masing sampai lelaki tan itu tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangannya membuat Luhan menunduk tersipu menyadari betapa bodohnya ia yang kedapatan tengah menatap terkesima lelaki didepannya.

"Kai," ucap lelaki tan itu masih menjulurkan tangannya pada Luhan.

"E-eh?"

"Aku Kai, senang bertemu denganmu, beautiful sunbae." Ucap lelaki itu lagi mengulang mengenalkan dirinya.

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Luhan," ujarnya dengan nada halus, berusaha tampil semanis mungkin.

_Aish~ jantung berhentilah berdetak secara anarkis! Kai.. nama yang indah, seindah matanya yang memenjara hatiku._

.

"_**Love is never enough" – Kai**_

Waktu setempat sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 tapi Kai baru saja tiba di flat-nya setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Luhan di apartemen mewah miliknya. Senyum manis masih tersungging di bibir Kai, wajah Luhan yang tersenyum manis masih terus berputar memenuhi kepalanya.

Kai mengganti sepatu converes-nya dengan sandal rumah dan berjalan masuk lebih kedalam flatnya. Ujung matanya tak sengaja menemukan sosok mungil terbalut piyama yang sedang terlelap di sofa merah tempat Kai biasa bermalas-malasan menghabiskan akhir pekannya. Ia melangkah mendekati sosok itu.

_Flashback_

_2 years ago_

"_Kai~ aku sangat mencintaimu, berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku." Ucap lelaki mungil bermata bulat itu sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Kai._

_Kai terdiam sesaat, ia sangat ingin menarik lelaki bermata bulat itu kedalam pelukannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintainya. Tapi tidak, ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu karena ia jelas mengetahui bahwa cintanya untuk lelaki bermata bulat itu tidak sebesar cinta lelaki itu padanya. Kai sangat mengenali dirinya sendiri, ia tidak akan mungkin bisa menjanjikan hal itu pada siapapun._

"_Kyungsoo hyung," ujar Kai setenang mungkin._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Maafkan aku, aku.. tidak berani berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi cintaku tidak pernah sebesar cintamu kepadaku. Maafkan aku, hyung, bagiku cinta saja tidak cukup, aku takut jika suatu saat nanti aku menemukan seseorang yang memiliki lebih dari sekedar cinta dan jika aku menemukannya aku... pasti akan berpaling... darimu." Lirih Kai menunduk dalam._

_Dapat kai rasakan tubuh Kyungsoo –lelaki mungil bermata bulat—menegang. Sungguh, Kai benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Kyungsoo dengan mengatakan itu, hanya saja Kyungsoo harus tau hal itu sebelum ia lebih tersakiti nantinya._

"_Maafkan aku, hyung.." lirih Kai lagi._

"_Tidak apa, jika kau menemukan orang yang memiliki lebih dari cinta aku akan terus mencintaimu, kau tau cintaku padamu sangat besar, jadi maaf jika aku harus egois nantinya."_

_Flashback end_

Jemari Kai terangkat menyisir poni Kyungsoo yang mulai memanjang menutupi mata bulatnya.

"Maaf, hyung, aku telah menemukan orang itu."

.

"_**Hurt me, but don't leave me" – Kyungsoo**_

Sejak tadi pagi Kyungsoo tidak bisa duduk tenang sambil menonton acara favoritenya, berulang kali ia melirik ponselnya berharap mendapat sebuah pesan masuk atau bahkan telpon.

"Aish! Kai, kau dimana? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku sejak kemarin? Bodoh! Kau pikir aku percaya kau tidak pulang 2 hari hanya karena latihan dance bersama klub dance-mu?! Kai~ aku merindukanmu.." gerutu Kyungsoo sambil meremas ponselnya.

"Ahh! Lebih baik aku datang ke tempat latihannya membawakan baju ganti! Kau pintar Do Kyungsoo!" seru Kyungsoo senang.

Dengan secepat kilat Kyungsoo berganti baju dan memasukkan baju untuk kai kedalam tasnya lalu beranjak keluar dari rumah menuju tempat latihan Kai. Sepanjang jalan ia terus tersenyum membayangkan reaksi Kai saat mereka bertemu nanti.

"Annyeong haseyo, maaf mengganggu latihan kalian, bisa aku bertemu dengan Kai?" ujar Kyungsoo sesaat setelah memasuki ruang latihan.

Seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang ia ketahui bernama Lay tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya, Lay nampak sangat kelelahan dan hanya menunjuk kearah ruang ganti pakaian sebagai jawaban.

"Terima kasih, Lay-ssi," kata Kyungsoo ramah sebelum berjalan menuju ruang ganti pakaian.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu, tangannya yang sudah siap memutar kenop terhenti mendadak saat mendengar suara desahan dari dalam. Beribu pikiran negativ menyeruak memenuhi kepalanya. Ia berusaha menepis semua yang ada dipikirannya dan mulai memutar kenop pintu membukanya perlahan.

"Ssshhh... Kaihh.. uhh..."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata bulat Kyungsoo setelah pintu terbuka. Kyungsoo terus berpikir ada yang salah dengan indera penglihatannya sampai suara desahan dari lelaki manis berambut pink yang berada dibawah Kai terus memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Untuk sepersekian detik Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya dan detik berikutnya ia menghapus air matanya kasar, kembali menutup pintu ruang ganti itu dan berjalan menjauh.

_Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini. Selamat, Kai, kau telah menemukan orang yang kau cari, tapi maafkan aku karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku tau kita tak mungkin bersama selamanya, tapi aku rela patah hati hanya untuk bersamamu sedikit lebih lama._

.

"_**It's too late" – Sehun**_

"hiks... kau bodoh, Oh Sehun! Kau bodoh!" teriak Luhan sambil meronta dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun terdiam, tidak membalas teriakan Luhan sejak tadi, hanya diam sambil terus memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan. Setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata sayunya, menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Gumam Sehun lagi, hanya kalimat itu yang bisa ia ucapkan sejak tadi.

Luhan berhenti meronta mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun, tapi ia masih terus terisak membuat air mata semakin deras keluar dari sepasang mata sayu Sehun.

"Kau bodoh, Sehunie.. kau tau, aku telah menunggumu sejak lama sekali untuk membalas cintaku, bahkan mungkin sejak saat kau menolongku yang terjatuh dari ayunan saat kita masih di taman kanak-kanak. Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku saat aku sudah bersama Kai? Ini sudah terlambat, Oh Sehun, sekarang aku mencintai Kai." Tutur Luhan ditengah isakannya.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap mata rusa Luhan yang memerah dan berair. Jemari Sehun terangkat menghapus jejak air mata diwajah Luhan yang tidak pernah bosan ia pandangi.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku tau aku bodoh, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui perasaanku padamu dan membiarkanmu menungguku terlalu lama."

Luhan membalas tatapan Sehun. Sekilas terbayang tatapan mata Kai yang belakangan ini menjadi candunya. Tidak, Luhan tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri, ia mengakui bahwa tatapan Sehun tetap menjadi candu baginya, bahkan Kai tidak akan pernah mengalahkan Sehun soal urutan dihati Luhan. Ia kembali menunduk mencoba menetapkan hatinya.

"Aku tau posisiku dihatimu masih sama, Lu. Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri. Aku memang sudah terlambat, tapi yang kau cintai dari dulu hingga kapanpun hanya aku, bukan Kai. Kumohon beri aku satu kesempatan." Lirih Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan, memaksa Luhan membalas tatapannya.

Cukup lama Luhan terdiam, mereka saling bertukar pandang sampai Luhan menepis halus tangan Sehun. Luhan sedikit berjinjit, mengecup kilat bibir tipis Sehun.

"Maaf, aku akan menikah dengan Kai segera." Bisik Luhan didepan bibir Sehun setelah mengecup kilat bibir Sehun.

Waktu bagai berhenti bagi Sehun saat Luhan melangkah meninggalkannya sendiri ditaman tempat ia bertemu Luhan yang terjatuh dari ayunan belasan tahun lalu. Pergi meninggalkan luka yang membekas dalam dihati Sehun.

.

.

.

**-END-**

just another re-publish ff!


End file.
